


Alone

by nikkitsquare



Category: The Unexpectables (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkitsquare/pseuds/nikkitsquare
Summary: A simple snapshot about Euphoria Grimtounge's lonely life.
Relationships: Euphoria Grimtongue/Sergei Vaethryus
Kudos: 6





	Alone

It’s been a few days since she’s returned from the realm of Discord. It was a difficult trip this time around, the tiefling known as Euphoria had a hard time finding screaming gate, which was near an inaccessible crevice located at a tall mountain in some mountainous country that she’s never been before, Tracadia. Sure she’s had rough tussles in the Realm of Discord but never has she been this sore and bruised all over. One of the devils got the drop on her and attached itself to her arm. Lucky for her she was fast enough to dispatch it quick and efficiently before it could do any real damage.

  
All in all, she was grateful to be out of the realm, she wouldn't have to return for another 7 years. After all these harrowing months, Euphoria felt that she could use a break when she returned from the other side of the gate. She never got a chance to explore this country until now, she thinks herself, she’s not going anywhere for a little while, might as well make the most of her time while she's here.

  
As she makes her way down the mountain Euphoria takes out a simple scarf and begins to wrap it around her neck, taking care not to make it too tight as to constrict the secondary mouth on her neck. She knows if she were to run into people they are likely to scream and run first rather than asking questions later. Hiding it is easier than explaining after all. She learned that early by watching her mother when they traveled together. Her mother… Euphoria feels a slight twinge in her heart when she thinks about her family that has long passed, being a Grimtongue is dangerous but necessary duty. And many have met their end within the realm of Discord, except for Euphoria, the last of the Grimtongues.

  
Giving her head a quick shake, Euphoria pushes the thought of her deceased family aside and begins to look for a village so she can settle down before it turns dusk, she's walking about 3 hours. Before long she comes across a simple merchant, a human, she goes up to him and politely asks him for directions to the nearest town and inn. However when he sees her, his casual disposition changes, he becomes rigid, brows furrowing and gives her a hard glare filled with distrust. It’s like he’s never seen a tiefling before, Euphoria thinks to herself ruefully.

  
Despite his mistrust, the merchant does give Euphoria directions to the nearest town then quickly walks away from her before she can thank him. Euphoria contemplates, If he’s going to be that skittish then it's best to don a disguise before I get to the village. Using her enchanted pendant, she disguises herself as a human woman, dark black hair that barely reaches her shoulders, hazel green eyes with long lashes and her skin is a gorgeous sienna color. With that done she pulls up the hood of her cloak and walks into the town.

* * *

  
It's been a little over a year since Euphoria has settled in northern Tracadia. It’s a little quieter, calmer, people don’t ask as much questions here. Every now and then she would do a little adventuring earn some coin but mostly she’s been making use of her musical talent. Maybe once or twice a week she’ll go play at a small tavern. Some people will give her looks thinking what's a beautiful woman doing with such an exotic instrument like that? Euphoria learns despite their aversion to things that are new and magical, Tracadians will still enjoy a spectacle if introduced in the right way. There is a festival coming up anyway, and she plans to give the people a show they'll never forget.

  
The festival is lively with much food and drink, so many stalls and games to play. Euphoria is a little bewildered because she never really got the chance to experience merriment like this when she was younger, she and her family were always traveling and prepping for the next journey into the realm of discord. She’s just excited to see the festivities, even if she’s not actively participating in them.   
When it begins to turn dusk, a huge bonfire is lit. Many people begin to gather around and start singing little songs and dancing around the fire. Seizing the opportunity Euphoria stands up, takes out her guitar and plays a high-spirited tune. Hearing the music more people jump in and start dancing around the bonfire. Their energy is infectious and Euphoria starts to play louder, she gets so into that she starts dancing a little herself, little twirls and swirls she nearly becomes lost in the music. 

  
Finally Euphoria stops, and she’s a little winded but happy, there’s a small bit of applause going around the bonfire for her performance. She takes a little bow and shyly goes and finds a place to sit so that she can catch her breath. Well she’s getting her bearings, a tall man with dirty blonde hair, with a cocky grin approaches her with two drinks in hand and offers her one. Surprised Euphoria takes it and thanks him.  
“Hey, is this spot taken?” the tall blond asks as he points next to the patch of grass Euphoria is sitting on.  
“Oh! Not all. Go ahead.” Euphoria replies.  
“Thanks!” the blond stranger says. He takes a seat next to Euphoria, who's eyeing him curiously. He's very handsome she notes to herself, his arms and torso seem very toned, piercing yet friendly blue eyes. The blonde takes a swig of his drink, sighs contently then turns toward Euphoria, “That was some real good playing you did. Where'd you learn how to do that?”  
“Oh… my mother taught me. A long time ago.” As Euphoria says this there is that slight twinge that she feels in her heart when she thinks about her family. She brushes it off and goes on “Thanks for the drink. Do you give out drinks to all the women you meet?” she quips. He's a little surprised but then throws back his head and laughs.

  
“Only the pretty ones” says the blonde stranger. He reaches out a hand towards Euphoria and says “I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sergei.” Euphoria looks at it for a moment then takes his and shakes. Sergei continues “And you might you be?”  
“I'm Euphoria. A pleasure.”  
“Pretty name for a pretty lady like yourself.” Says Sergei and he gently lets go of her hand.  
“Aren't you quite the charmer?” says Euphoria giving him a smirk.  
“Only when I want to be. Say… after you finish your drink, would you like to dance?” Sergei asks. Euphoria looks at his confident face and gives him a small smile.  
“I'd love to"

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure whether I should continue this or leave it on a cliffhanger.


End file.
